A trip in time for stuff
by The last Phantomdreamer
Summary: In a quiet garden, the TARDIS appears, following a message on the psychic paper.


Roxy walked into Sarah-Jane's attic, followed by Luke as he had let her in.

"I'm trying to get as many people as I can to come tomorrow. It's hard to gather family members if the are dead, I wish that Sally and Dad were here." Roxy said she looked sad and a little bit bothered. Sarah-Jane looked at her with a mixed look of confusion and shared grief.

"How many people have you gathered?" She asked

"You four, Mickey, Martha, Owain, Gwen and her husband Rhys, hopefully Jack, some of Joanne's old UNIT colleagues. Joanne's best friends Lori, Celeste and Rowan. Rani can you bring your parents and Clyde you can bring your mum, I always wanted to meet her." Roxy said counting in her mind the amount of people.

She flapped her short red hair, after her regeneration the others found it hard to adjust.

"Do you know if he will turn up?" Sarah-Jane asked

"Is Joanne excited about tomorrow?" Rani asked

"I think so, but you really need to ask Joanne." Roxy replied looking at her watch "I gotta go get breakfast ready for JJ, I let her sleep in." Roxy said

In the garden a gentle whooshing sound echoed, a blue box was appearing pushing a square of grass over. It narrowly missed a flowerbed of dahlia's. A tree hung over it, letting an apple fall out of it. It fell into a masculine hand, the hand was followed by a man, the man followed by a woman.

"Now that is what I call a good catch." he said rather enthusiastic, before stowing it in his pocket.

"Where are we Doctor?" The woman asked in a Scottish accent.

"Earth, London possibly Ealing, it's a Thursday possibly June." he replied sniffing the air.

"Possibly Ealing, is a bit vague, are we in someone's garden?" she said

The house that the garden belonged too had the door open, the owner was a woman who looked to be in her mid-twenties. She was holding some things to put in her shed, she seemed almost oblivious to two other adults and a strange police box in her garden. Amy noticed that humans didn't take kindly to have a TARDIS in their gardens.

"That sound makes her seem to have a lung infection." she said as she walked back towards the house "Come on in." she said pulling a red hair-band from the pony tail on her head letting her ginger hair fall down to her shoulders. The two of them walked in to a rather roomy kitchen, they sat down at a wooden table. The kettle on the counter clicked, causing them to look at it three vexed faces fixed on it.

"Huh that's different. A self boiling kettle."

"You didn't put that on?" the Doctor asked

"No I was next door until I went in the garden." she replied

"I'm sorry for The Doctor and I to land on your property." Amy said politely

The woman looked at her strangely.

"That's okay, your welcome to land her there any time." she replied

The Doctor was looking at her in a strange manner, any human would be reluctant to have an alien box land on their property and wouldn't allow them to park there any time he wished. He also wondered how she knew that the TARDIS was a she.

"Who are you?" he asked

"I'm sorry?"

"Well a strange box lands in your garden and a man and a woman exit the box. That's rather unusual."

She looked at him rather condescendingly as if he wasn't the only man to land a blue box in her garden.

"My name is Roxy Smith, Strange is my middle name." Roxy said

"I thought that it was Lola." a different voice said, it belonged to a younger woman she had brown hair and eyes, she walked to the kettle and made a cup of tea.

"Y'know I hate that name. Joanne, so you put the kettle on." Roxy replied looking at Joanne.

Joanne nodded at her, she gave Roxy a 'you really want it to be a self boiling kettle again' look. Roxy shot her a 'I'm your mother, so I am right' look right back.

"Hi I am Joanne." Joanne said introducing her self.

He remembered that he had come to her garden for a reason and dragged out the psychic paper.

"Ok which one of you sent me this message?" The Doctor asked looking at the two women, he finally figured out who they were.

"What message?" Roxy and Joanne chorused

"The one on the psychic paper." He said showing them the message.

Roxy looked at Joanne, she knew it was her writing.

"It was me." Joanne said

She took the psychic paper from him and looked at it again, she felt slightly impressed with herself that she sent a message to him in an unstable point in time. Roxy also looked impressed with Joanne, she had a motherly pride on her face she looked at the co-ordinates they even included a date mark with them.

"I need to talk to you." Joanne said looking at him

"Okay" he said looking at her

In the corridor they closed the kitchen door leaving Roxy and Amy in the kitchen.

"It's really you two?" He asked already knowing the answer

"Yes it's us, mum and I were exiled. She was against the time war as was I but the elder council didn't listen to us and they left us here, we arrived here five years ago." Joanne said

"Then how come I only just found the pair of you?" He asked looking at her

"DNA perception filters, it makes us appear human on scans. But it doesn't change our actual DNA." Joanne said

He looked at her with a set amount of confusion

"How come you decided to find me now?" He asked

"We didn't, she left you a message with the face of Boe but you never took it to mean us." Joanne said looking seriously at him "I want you to be here tomorrow, as you have to be here as I'm getting married and I want you to give me away."

Amy sat at the kitchen table, she was holding a cup of tea that Roxy had made for her.

"So how do you know the Doctor?" Amy asked

Roxy looked at her, Amy noticed her striking blue eyes they looked like a pair of sapphires. But they looked so old and the Doctor had that too, it was a shared age between them.

"We go way back, just imagine knowing someone for at least 897 years." Roxy said

"897 years that's a lot, and you looked so young."

Roxy smiled.

"Thanks I moisturise. That and I regenerated a few months back." Roxy answered "So what does it look like on the inside? The TARDIS I haven't seen it in forever."

Roxy gained an excited about seeing a piece of her home world, she always loved the inside of a model 40. the kitchen door opened and the two of them walked in and he looked at Roxy their eyes looked as if they were talking to each other.

"Can I see it?" Roxy asked


End file.
